


Hotel Room, Holy Bible

by england_is_mine



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Just pretend he broke up with Louise okay, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/england_is_mine/pseuds/england_is_mine
Summary: Alex and Miles reunite after a while on the last night of tour in Mexico.





	Hotel Room, Holy Bible

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Although resemblance to real people is implied, any actions they depict are not real. Their privacy must be respected at all times.

It’s late at night, and Miles leans against the doorway to the bathroom clutching a mug of coffee, in his underwear. He stares out of the window that takes up the whole wall, down upon a dark city with twinkling lights. The only light produced is the light from the moon, and it cuts through the floor, then the bed, then my body, then towards the door. He is in darkness but the moon makes out his frame for me. The place is spacious and modern, and dark in a comforting way. I sigh. We have just had sex for the first time in months.

Sometimes I think that the aftermath can actually be the best part, ignoring the obvious. I find that, although the guilt remains, I don’t care about anything else but him. Selfish and unfair I know, but I can’t help it. We’ll always come back to each other, always.

He never falls asleep straight away. He insists that we part so that he can clean us up. It’s mostly sweet and caring, especially when he gives me feather light kisses on my collarbone as he does so, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I would sit up on my knees on the bed, my arms around his neck, face painted with a smile, long hair dangling in front of my face. He would have one hand resting on my naked waist as he sits on the edge, the other hand patting down my thighs with a towel. 

But depending on his mood it can also be bitter and passive. It’s a bad ritual to have, I sometimes have to pry him or hold him in place so I can just savour the moment and come down from a high. He lets me, rest assured, but he always gets up, and I find myself constantly reading into his actions. Throwing the towel at me is the main warning sign. Tonight he went for the kettle first, then the bathroom, then handed me a warm towel, then back to the coffee, put mine on the nightstand, then wondered to the window with his, without a word. That can’t be good, but it’s not exactly bad either. I wonder what he’s thinking, but I like the silence. 

I stare at him. He’s been working out. I’m not sure if I like it, but I know he doesn’t like my hair, so we’re even. But we’ll still fuck each other no matter what. Tonight I gave him a little treat -me riding him is his favourite- for not seeing him for so long. Or maybe it was just pure lust, who knows. I’ve missed it, I’ve missed him, that’s all I know. Or rather, that’s all I want to know. I hate that whenever his hand touches my waist I feel things I didn’t ask for. Whenever he looks into my eyes. Whenever his long fingers rest on my thigh. I don’t want to admit the way he makes me feel, but right now, right here, I couldn’t care less what the world thinks, what Louise thinks, what Taylor thought.

“Miles,” I break the silence. He looks over with a certain intrigue in his eyes. I wait a moment. “I love you,” I admit. He continues to look at me, expressionless. I have never said it first. 

“How do I know you’re not just saying that?” He asks after a while. We both know there’s a part missing off the end of the question, to get me into bed.

“Because I’m done deceiving you.” I sit up on the edge of the bed. “And I’m breaking up with her,” I confess. He smiles slightly. 

“Well okay then,” he says and doesn’t move a muscle. 

There’s a long way to go from here, we both know it. There will be trust issues, there will be arguments, there will be guilt. But right now, it doesn’t seem to matter at all. 

He walks over and puts the mug down on the nightstand next to me, I haven’t touched mine. He sits next to me and an arm slides around me. I lean into his embrace, head on his chest as he kisses my newly shaved head. We gaze out the window and breathe deeply, content.

“I love you too,” he says.

That’s when I knew- that all that mattered was just me and Miles, against the rest of the world, until the end of time.


End file.
